Blame it on the drugs
by SaturdayLightning
Summary: Set after 2.05 - Daryl is high on painkillers and Rick enjoys the alone time he has with the helpless man.


**Written for the TWD kinkmeme.**

**Prompt:** _"Rick gets tired of Daryl grouching around and being defensive and surly after the events of 2x05. Having his fill of making the man stay bed ridden for at least a few days. This leads to Rick man handling Daryl back to his room/tent and gentling flipping him to his belly before giving him a good old fashioned spanking._

_Bonus points if he shushes the man to sleep afterwards. Having completely drained the younger man out due to: the sudden exertion after his injury/orgasm/pain pills or all three. (OH PLEASE ALL THREE)."_

**Blame it on the Drugs**

Rick learned two things that day. First, never let anyone ever go alone into the woods anymore. And second, painkillers had a funny effect on Daryl Dixon. He didn't think that anything could knock this man off his heels so badly, but after Hershel gave him some pills, which Daryl eyed suspiciously before swallowing them in one go, his gaze had become very unfocused and it seemed like all his muscles relaxed in an instant. His arms laid useless on the sheets, legs spread out and the mouth slightly hanging open.

Hershel gave him a stern look. "Well, at least he's not shooting dirty looks anymore. Better you bring him outside, some fresh air will do him good."

With that, he left Rick with a drugged Daryl alone in the room. Rick tugged at his shirt, not sure if he could heave Daryl all the way to his tent alone, but every one was busy right now. Shane and Glenn had went off to find the horse and Dale was still comforting Andrea. He didn't want Lori or Maggie to help him and he was sure that Daryl would hit him in the face when he found out that he made a woman carry him to his tent.

"Alright then, let's do this, Daryl." With that he rounded the bed, carefully helping the drugged man so sit up and then slowly dragged him to his feet. Even though he looked a little boneless, Daryl was able to stand on his two feet. Now came the interesting part: Could he walk?

He slipped his arm around the other man's waist, while holding his wrist hooked over his neck. Entangled like this, Rick made his way to Daryl's tent.

By the time they reached the door, Daryl began so giggle.

"What's so funny?", Rick asked, trying to open the door without letting the man fall.

"Yo' just touched m'ass", he mumbled, followed by a silly giggle again. Rick decided to ignore that comment and blamed the drugs for the nonsense the man was talking. He hadn't touched him, anyway. At least he was sure, but he was just trying to not let Daryl fall.

They somehow managed to climb down the stairs and get to Daryl's tent without attracting any attention by the others. Rick zipped the tent open and crawled inside, Daryl pressed to his side. The whole way from the front porch to the tent he had been mumbling incoherent things. Rick only caught a word here and there but it made no sense to him.

It said something like "Merle" and "not real" and "stupid liar". He grabbed him by the waist and carefully pushed him down onto his sheets, trying not to open the stitches again. Daryl snarled and rolled onto his stomach, letting his left arm hang from the bed he had made himself of what seemed like two sleeping bags and some torn clothes.

Rick smiled at that. It reminded him of the way Carl had used to rearrange his bed when he was just a little kid. He had pulled out all of his clothes and thrown them onto his bed only to dive into his new made nest.

Rick placed a hand on the back of the mumbling man. He had scars all over his body and he wasn't sure he wanted to know the story behind them. Before he knew what he was doing, Rick bent down to place a soft kiss between Daryl's shoulder blades.

"Rick", Daryl whispered, reaching with his left hand behind him, searching for him. Rick took the hand reaching out for him in his own, massaging the wrist.

"It's okay, I'm here", he said and leaned over to tenderly brush some of Daryl's blonde strands out of his eyes. High on painkillers, he finally had the chance to take a look at the man without him noticing and shooting him death glares as to say 'Whatcha staring at? Want me to rearrange your face, punk?'.

Daryl had a rather nice face like this, blue eyes half lidded, soft lips slightly parted. Through his long lashes he looked up to Rick, his lips forming unheard words. He bent down, leaning in close to get the words Daryl was speaking.

But instead, the other man suddenly gripped his neck and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Wow, even on drugs he had such strength. The hard press slowly turned into a softer one and then Daryl was nibbling on Ricks bottom lip as to apologize for the sudden move.

Rick let it all happen, somewhat enjoying the tender scraping of Daryl's teeth against his lips. He didn't think about what was just happening, that he was actually being kissed by Daryl Dixon. _Daryl Fucking Dixon._

"Please don't leave", the blonde whispered, breathing against Rick's face. Rick swallowed and nodded. Of course he wouldn't leave. Daryl was high on drugs and even without drugs a somewhat unstable person. And the way he had looked when he had limped out of the woods it had been a really shitty day for him.

Rick pulled back, which earned him a displeased moan from Daryl and began to caress the small of his back. The skin was surprisingly soft and Rick bent down to place a kiss there.

Daryl sighed happily, letting it all happen. Rick's kisses turned into small sucking bites after a few moments and he wandered lower, until he reached the waistband of his pants. Rick took a deep breath and then slid his hands under his waist, quickly flipping the button with his thumb and pulling down the zipper. He waited for a reaction, a hit to his head, a protest, a groan. But nothing came, Daryl kept on humming quietly, seemingly enjoying the attention he was given.

Rick's lips curved into a smile and he carefully pulled down the man's pants, shoving them over his knees, down to his ankles, where he freed one leg after the other. He crumpled the dirty clothes and threw it carelessly into one of the tents corners. Then he leaned back to take in the sight of the naked body before him. Daryl was one quite twitchy person, always walking around, doing stuff, never sitting down. Good for him, because Rick could actually drown in those sweet tight buttocks of his. He gave them a probing squeeze, earning a low moan from the blonde.

"You like that, the feeling of someone's hands on you?", Ricked asked, his voice suddenly deeper, the heat in his groin raising. He leaned down and gave the left side of his butt a teasing bite, before soothing the sting with a small kiss. Daryl moaned again, this time curling his toes and fingers a little to grab at the sheets.

Rick smiled. Now, does someone have a kink for a little pain? He placed his hands on both sides of Daryl's waist and repeated the process to the right side, this time biting a little harder and giving him a small slap after the kiss.

"Oh God, please", the man under him grunted, trying to shoot him a look over his shoulder. "Rick.. please."

Rick nodded, knowing exactly what the other wanted. He had done this a couple of times with Lori, as normal as she seemed the woman had one dirty mind when it came to bed plays. He sat up, only to carefully sit down on Daryl's thighs and placed his hands once again on the other man's narrow hips.

"Just say stop, when it hurts too much" he said, placing a feather light kiss on Daryl's neck.

The other man snorted. "Just get on with it, damn pussy of a cop."

Rick raised his eyebrows at that. Damn pussy of a cop? Seems like he was asking for it.

"Getting bitchy again?", he asked between half gritted teeth. He reached out and gave the butt before him a hard slap. Daryl winced and gripped the sheets tighter.

"You shouldn't insult a man of the law like that, boy." Another hard slap, it earned him a low man. Rick's breathing fastened. He usually was a very calm man who would try to avoid physical violence, but this got him every fucking time. And he knew that he wouldn't have to be careful this time, because it was Daryl and he knew the man could take it. So he reached out a third time, letting his hand fall down on the soft flesh beneath him. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the tent. With a satisfying look he saw how the skin already began to redden, warm blood flowing underneath it. He bent down to nip at the small of the man's back, scraping his teeth along his crack, before grabbing the buttocks with both hands, pulling them apart and giving the entrance an experimental lick.

Daryl began to wriggle underneath him.

"Getting impatient, boy?" He bit down next to the tight ring of muscles, Daryl hissing loudly at this. "Better know your place or it will get very uncomfortable for you."

He sat up again, before slapping across both buttocks with the back of his hand. Daryl winced. His ring had left a small scratch across the skin, but instead of feeling sorry for causing the other one pain, Rick gritted his teeth and repeated the action, drawing another scratch next to the other.

"Rick!" Daryl pressed his name out with all effort, clutching at the sheets. His backside burned and pulsed. Damn painkillers already began to lose their effect. When Rick hit him once more, this time so hard that the hand-skin-contact made an incredibly loud slapping sound, Daryl pressed his hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out. He could feel his eyes watering up and pressed his face down into the sheets. Rick leaned forward, scraping his teeth along his temple, shushing him with tender kisses.

When he felt the other man lean back again, he hold his breath, waiting for the next hit. But it never came. He slowly turned his head to look if Rick was even still there. He caught his look, the look of a wild animal, just playing with his prey, enjoying himself to the very bit. The moment Daryl turned, Rick had lifted his hand, letting it slap right across the scratches. This time Daryl couldn't keep himself from crying out, wincing and wriggling at the pain.

Rick almost threw himself down on the other man, gripping him by his hair and bringing their foreheads together by angling Daryl's neck in an awkward way.

"You have enough, my little slut? You give up? What about all the 'please, Rick, please'? Already done? Well, who's the pussy now?".

Daryl sobbed, feeling the throbbing pain in his backside and the pull in his back by the awkward angle of his neck. Instead of waiting for an answer, Rick crashed their mouths together, holding him firm in place with one hand, while the other snugged up under the other man's waist to grip his rock hard cock tightly. Daryl couldn't keep himself from moaning loudly, the sound swallowed by Ricks mouth on his. He was so worn out and confused by the constant flow of pain that he let Rick take the lead, letting him explore every inch of his mouth, breathing heavily all the while.

He began to stroke him with a mercilessly pace, gripping tightly, entangling his fingers in Daryl's tousled hair further.

"Rick, Rick, Rick..." Like a mantra the name dropped from his lips in a constant flow. Rick smiled against his reddened, slightly swollen lips.

"Yeah, just like that. C'mon, Daryl, come for me. Just let go, let go, baby."

It only took a few more strokes, before Daryl's face dropped, his eyes rolling back and his mouth forming a soundless cry. Stars exploded before his closed eyes and seconds later, it was over. He was panting hard, dropped down on the now wet sheets, feeling the damp on his stomach. His cheeks felt wet, too. He didn't even notice that he had cried.

Rick was hovering over him, trying not to put his weight on the other man and crush him. He carefully bent down to caress his abused neck, rubbing it and placing soft kisses everywhere on his neck and shoulders and shoulders blades. Daryl watched him through half lidded eyes, a little thrown off by the sudden change of nature. Rick smiled, patting his chead, flattening his wild strands.

"You did good, Daryl. You did really good."

He kissed him one last time on the swollen lips, before sliding down to give his attention finally to the most hurting part of his body. He licked the scratches he had caused during his spanking, following them with the tip of his tongue, kissing the trail afterward.

Daryl hummed in satisfaction, finally calming down again, just letting himself drown in the tender touches and light kisses.

Before he doze off to sleep, he felt a thin sheet carefully being placed on him and a soft whisper against his temple saying "I'll always take care of you, I'll always be there for you". Then the world went black and he slipped off into a pleasant dream, the first one he had for a very long time.


End file.
